A fox in the box
by Leaking ink
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang striker andalan sekaligus kapten tim, yang terkenal akan kecepatan lari dan skill-nya. Kelihaiannya dalam menggiring bola menembus masuk ke pertahanan lawan membuat ia dijuluki A fox in the box. Sebagai pemain, ia nyaris sempurna. Nyaris. Seandainya saja ia menyadari kalau sepak bola dimainkan oleh 11 orang, dan bukan sendirian. Tag: Baekyeol, Baekhyun, Chanyeol
1. Prolog

Siapa penggemar sepak bola yang tak kenal BB4? Semua orang di penjuru negeri, dari balita hingga manula mengenalnya. Dialah BB4, seorang center forward striker berbakat di ajang premier league, yang kecepatan larinya telah mengantarkan timnya menuju puncak kemenangan, yang tendangan kaki kirinya telah merasakan manisnya merobek jaring gawang lawan.

BB4 adalah simbol pesepak bola ideal.

Media olah raga mencintainya. Para fans memujanya. BB4 adalah lelaku yang berdiri dengan tegap di tengah lapangan hijau, di tengah lautan manusia yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Para fans memanggilnya BB4. Para haters memanggilnya BBcream.  
Teman satu timnya memanggilnya Baekhyun.  
Dan lawannya menjulukinya A fox in the box.

*A fox in the box: Suatu ungkapan untuk pemain sepak bola terdepan yang bisa menembus pertahanan lawan hingga memasuki kotak penalti.


	2. Chapter 1

Cerita bermula pada sebuah siang di puncak musim panas, dimana matahari sedang ganas-ganasnya menyinari lapangan hijau tanpa belas kasihan. Nampaklah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan. Ialah, Byun Baekhyun, center forward striker nomor punggung 4, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama singkat BB4. Entah terinspirasi dari singkatan CR7 untuk Cristiano Ronaldo atau apa, tapi media senang menulis namanya dengan cara itu.

Penasaran seperti apa rupa BB4 yang terkenal itu? Sebenarnya dia jauh dari definisi rupawan. Baekhyun hanyalah pria muda bertubuh rata-rata. Tidak gemuk, tidak kurus. Potongan rambutnya standar pria-pria seusianya yang hanya dipotong pendek sebatas leher. Warnanya agak cokelat karena ia terlalu banyak berada di bawah matahari. Matanya yang sipit dan bibirnya yang tipis bahkan bisa digambarkan menjadi tiga garis sejajar ala gambaran anak TK. Pipinya cenderung tirus, tidak menarik. Intinya ia kalah jauh oleh CR7 dari segi kerupawanan, tapi soal ketenaran—BB4 bisa diadu di negerinya sendiri.

Siapa penggemar sepak bola yang tak kenal BB4? Semua orang di penjuru negeri, dari balita hingga manula mengenalnya. Dialah BB4, seorang pesepak bola berbakat di ajang premier league, yang kecepatan larinya telah mengantarkan timnya menuju puncak kemenangan. Ia gesit. Sangat gesit. Dan jangan harap bisa mengejarnya kalau ia sudah ada di depan membawa bola. Kijang kesurupan pun akan kalah cepat darinya. Tendangan kaki kirinya pun selalu merasakan manisnya merobek jaring gawang lawan.

BB4 adalah simbol pesepak bola ideal.

Media olah raga mencintainya. Para fans memujanya. BB4 adalah lelaki yang berdiri dengan tegap di tengah lapangan hijau, di tengah lautan manusia yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Para fans memanggilnya BB4. Para haters memanggilnya BBcream.  
Teman satu timnya memanggilnya Baekhyun.  
Dan lawannya menjulukinya _A fox in the box_.

(Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah ambil peduli, toh semua sah-sah saja asalkan dia terkenal).

Siang itu, Baekhyun memainkan bola sendirian di pinggir lapangan saat teman satu timnya sedang istirahat minum dibangku cadangan di mana mereka selalu meletakkan tas dan botol minum disana. Ia juga haus. Tenggorokannya serasa tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk ditelan, dan keringatnya mengalir deras dari dahinya. Matahari di bulan Juli membuat badan mengalami dehidrasi dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi ia malas beranjak kalau ada bola menganggur di dekatnya. Ia lebih memilih melakukan _keepie-uppie_ dibandingkan istirahat minum.

Dengan lincah, ia memantul-mantulkan bola di pahanya tanpa membuat bola itu terjatuh. Kadang bola itu berpidah-pindah dari paha kanan ke paha kiri, atau ke kaki, lalu disundul, dan kembali lagi ke paha. Ia jago mengontrol bola—dan dia bangga akan itu. Setelah berhasil memantulkan bola beberapa puluh kali, bola tersebut tidak sengaja mendarat di lutut Baekhyun dan membuatnya terpental, menggelinding ke arah gawang. Tapi, bukannya segera mengejar atau apa, Baekhyun hanya memandangi bolanya yang lepas kendali dan malah berteriak ke arah bangku cadangan.

"Sehuuun!"

Sang super star bertolak pinggang sambil memiringkan mukanya ke arah nama yang ia panggil. Teriakannya yang nyaring praktis terdengar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, membuat sang pemilik nama yang mulanya sedang santai ngobrol dengan teman-temannya segera bangkit dari kursi cadangan detik itu juga.

_Oh Sehun_, seorang pemain cadangan bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan potongan poni rata yang menutupi separuh matanya, berlari-lari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan patuh.

"Ya senior?" sahut Sehun dengan aksen cadel yang terasa begitu jelas ditelinga. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke atas ke bawah dengan tatapan dingin ke arah pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak aman sambil mengatupkan dua tangan di depan bak seorang pelayan.

"Bolaku menggelinding." Ia berkata singkat tanpa memandang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya, senior." Dan herannya, si pemuda bernama Sehun itu langsung berbalik badan dan pergi menuju bola tadi tanpa mendebat apapun. Sekali lagi, tanpa mendebat apapun. Ia sudah tahu apa maksud kata-kata itu. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sehun sudah ada di dekat gawang, membungkuk untuk memungut bola. Setelah memungut bola lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia berlari kembali dan bahkan memberikan bola itu langsung ke tangan Baekhyun.

—sekali lagi langsung ke tangan Baekhyun.

Astaga.

Semua orang dipinggir lapangan juga pasti tahu, sebenarnya ditendang dari jauh pun bisa. Mungkin bagi mereka bisa. Tapi Sehun tidak berani. Minimal ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dulu, Ia pernah satu kali memberikan bola ke arah Baekhyun dengan cara ditendang tapi terlalu keras dan malah mengenai kepalanya. Parahnya semua anggota tim sedang ada di lapangan dan spontan mentertawakan kejadian itu. Hanya hal sepele. Dan sumpah demi semua cinta yang ada di muka bumi, Sehun sungguh tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Si pemain muda itu pun tidak menunda untuk meminta maaf, tapi apa? Baekhyun diam-diam menyimpan rasa sakit hati yang cukup dalam. Seolah tak rela dirinya dipermalukan, ia selalu mengintimidasi Sehun dengan memperlihatkan tendangannya yang keras dan selalu tepat sasaran, mengejeknya didepan junior lain kalau kontrol bolanya jelek, dan masih banyak perlakuan buruk lain yang ia terima. Sejak itu, Sehun si pemain cadangan terpaksa memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan _lebih spesial_.

Sehun bisa saja melawan seandainya saja ia tidak mendengar gosip buruk tentang BB4. Ia pernah mendengar kalau dulu pernah ada pemain inti yang keluar gara-gara ulah buruk Baekhyun. Kalau pemain senior saja bisa sampai angkat kaki, apalagi hanya seorang Oh Sehun? pesepak bola muda yang baru saja mengawali karirnya di liga primer sebagai pemain cadangan dimata seorang BB4 yang dekat dengan pejabat di klub dan juga media massa. Super star itu bisa saja menghasut orang-orang atas dirinya.

Dibayang-bayangi oleh kehancuran karir, sekarang Sehun tidak berani membantah. Tapi beginilah nasibnya. Ia diperlakukan seperti orang suruhan oleh si pemain bintang.

"Senior—Senior tidak minum?" tanya Sehun dengan agak ragu setelah mengambalikan bola ke tangan BB4. Baekhyun yang kembali memantul-mantulkan bola hanya bergumam sedikit, seolah Sehun tidak ada di sana sejak awal.

"Oh—boleh lah. Ambilkan botolku."

"Ya, senior." Sehun menurut dan berlalu.

Seperti itulah kira-kira keseharian Baekhyun, si super star yang semena-mena, yang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.


	3. Chapter 2

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan, jam di tangan pelatih pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Semua pemain dipersilakan meninggalkan lapangan karena latihan rutin mereka hari itu sudah selesai. Mereka pun bergegas pergi dengan bahu terkulai dan ekspresi wajah yang bercampur antara rasa lelah dan rasa tidak nyaman karena seluruh badan mereka basah oleh keringat. Terima kasih kepada baju jersey mereka.

Jersey bola memang sengaja dirancang untuk tidak mudah menyerap keringat, sehingga pemain tidak susah bergerak karena baju basah yang _menempel_ di badan. Menguntungkan memang saat bermain, tapi itu meninggalkan rasa tidak nyaman di badan mereka. Dan seandainya saja melepas kaos di tengah pertandingan bukan termasuk pelanggaran, mereka pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Karena itulah, sehabis latihan tak ada yang lebih mereka nantikan selain bisa melepaskan _jersey_ dari badan mereka—dan mandi.

Sesampainya di ruangan ganti pakaian, hanya ada tiga hal yang mencolok saat jam latihan selesai: bau keringat yang bercampur di ruangan AC, suara pintu loker besi yang terbuka tertutup puluhan kali, dan pria-pria bertelanjang dada yang mondar-mandir membawa handuk. Seperti itulah kira-kira ritual yang mereka jalani setelah sesi latihan berakhir.

Tak terkecuali untuk seorang BB4.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan lokernya sambil mengeringkan wajah dan lehernya nya dengan handuk. Ia sengaja tidak segera pergi mandi karena ingin keringat di badannya hilang terlebih dahulu. Merasakan kakinya lelah, Ia menghempaskan badannya ke bangku terdekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia sangat lelah hari itu. Bukan karena jadwal latihan, tapi karena _job_nya yang lain—yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sepak bola.

Sejak namanya melejit, kesibukannya naik berbanding lurus dengan ketenarannya. Baekhyun banyak mendapat tawaran kontrak dengan beberapa produk kosmetik dan juga syuting acara televisi. Syuting iklan dan talkshow memang bagus untuk pundi-pundi emasnya di bank, tapi tidak untuk fisiknya. Ia sering sekali kurang tidur karena jadwal syuting, padahal setiap harinya ia harus tetap latihan rutin. Hal itu berimbas pada mood dan temperamennya. Begitulah yang teman-temannya rasakan. Mereka mengeluhkan sikap Baekhyun yang menjadi pemarah dan suka kesal tanpa sebab.

Hal itu terus berlangsung berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit, kawan-kawan satu timnya pun mulai menjauh. Mulai dari teman-teman seangkatannya, lalu teman ngumpulnya, hingga akhirnya hanya segelintir orang saja yang mau menerima Baekhyun yang _sekarang_—Si pemarah yang suka cari gara-gara.

Masih dalam posisi setengah terpejam sambil menikmati semilirnya AC, Baekhyun melihat dari sudut matanya ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah lokernya. Orang itu membuka pintu loker dengan hati-hati lalu menutupnya dengan lembut, seolah ia takut kalau suara deritan pintu akan mengganggu Baekhyun yang tengah beristirahat. Pintu loker besi itu hanya berderit pelan, sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria barbar yang memenuhi ruang ganti itu—yang entah kenapa hobi sekali membanting-banting pintu loker. Tanpa dilihat pun, Baekhyun hafal betul siapa temannya yang satu ini.

Xi Luhan, salah satu dari _segelintir orang _yang masih mau dekat-dekat dengan BB4.

Ia seorang pemain inti, _right striker_ yang disegani di dalam dan di luar lapangan karena sikapnya yang _gentleman_. Di lapangan, ketenangan yang ia miliki benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Kekuatan konsentrasi dan tingkat kesabarannya yang tinggi membuat ia tidak mudah diprovokasi lawan. Ia akan terlihat begitu gigih dan fokus dalam membangun serangan. Begitu juga di luar lapangan, Luhan adalah pria berhati lembut yang nampak seolah tidak tega menginjak bunga atau semut. Kedua bola matanya berbinar lembut dan wajahnya memancarkan keteduhan. Senyum bibirnya nampak begitu halus dan permanen seolah ia dilahirkan untuk tersenyum; bahkan orang lain pun tak akan tahu kapan Luhan marah atau bersedih.

"Hai, Baek. Capek betul kelihatannya?"

Suara lembut Luhan memaksa Baekhyun menoleh malas ke arah pria itu hanya untuk disambut dengan sebuah senyum yang membutakan mata. Seperti biasa, pria berwajah manis itu menebar senyum kemana-mana. Namun rupanya Baekhyun sedang tidak mood untuk ngobrol basa-basi. Ia hanya membalas Luhan dengan senyum seadanya dan berdiri malas beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Kau mau langsung mandi?" tanya Luhan lagi, yang sangat sadar kalau ia sedang diacuhkan—namun tetap berusaha membuat pembicaraan. Alis Baekhyun menukik sedikit, menunjukkan ekspresi enggan. Mandi? Di kamar bilas bersama itu? _Huh_, yang benar saja. BB4 lebih memilih pulang dengan bau keringat dari pada harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan orang lain. Toh ia bawa kendaraan pribadi ke tempat latihan; tak akan ada yang merasa terganggu dengan bau badannya. Baekhyun menggeleng malas dengan ekspresi wajah bosan.

"Aku mau cari Sehun. Handukku sudah bau." Ia mengendus handuknya yang basah sebelum kemudian meringis,seolah ada bau serupa asam asetat menguap dari handuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau titip cuci handuk juga tidak?" Ia menawarkan, tapi bukannya ekspresi senang, senyum di wajah Luhan malah merosot menjadi seraut wajah serius.

"Baek, kamu jangan seperti itulah. Jangan suruh-suruh junior seperti pembantu." Luhan berkata dengan nada tidak senang dan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Ya ya ya, Baekhyun tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Pastilah Luhan akan menceramahinya lagi tentang cara bersikap yang benar. Ia selalu saja menjadi orang yang menasehatinya. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Maklumlah, Luhan memang pemain senior dengan sikap yang pantas menjadi panutan bagi pemain lain, dan sangat wajar jika ia tidak suka bila ada pemain lain berani bersikap seenaknya di depan matanya. Tapi, karena Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, _sang BB4_, Ia tidak senang jika ada orang yang mengguruinya.

"Toh dia tidak keberatan. Dia tidak pernah menolak kalau aku suruh." Suara Baekhyun meninggi, bibirnya terangkat sebelah membentuk senyum sinis.

"Dia tidak enak karena kita senior."

"Justru karena senior, kita bisa menyuruh dia. _Seriously_, Luhan. Kamu coba _deh_ sekali-sekali suruh dia. Dia pasti mau" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"_Ah_, aku ngga tahu lagi harus bilang apa." Luhan mengangkat tangan seraya tak ingin membalas perkataan teman timnya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak usah repot menasehati BB4. Ia seharusnya tahu kata-katanya hanya akan terbuang percuma. Mereka berdua pun saling berbalik badan dan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah pintu ruang ganti pakaian terdengar suara seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat, memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan.

_"Baekhyun dan Luhan ada?" _

Telinga Baekhyun bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu dari balik lemari besi. Wajah si penanya boleh tidak kelihatan, tapi ia tahu betul siapa pria pemilik suara serak dan seberat itu, apalagi ditambah dengan gayanya yang gerusak-gerusuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _left striker_, Kai. Sebenarnya nama aslinya bukan Kai, tapi Kim Jongin dengan nomor punggung 41, yang sering disingkat K41, dan entah kenapa dibaca KAI, dan entah bagaimana itu berakhir menjadi nama panggilannya sehari-hari.

Sangat berbeda dengan karakter Luhan, Kai terkenal liar dan haus darah di tengah lapangan karena kecepatan larinya yang seperti kuda dan sifatnya yang berapi-api. Dikesehariannya pun Ia juga tak jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya di lapangan, selalu lincah dan ceria. Berbeda pula dengan penampilan fisik Luhan yang berkulit putih bersih, kulit Kai berwarna cokelat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Satu-satunya yang berwarna terang adalah rambutnya yang nekat ia cat warna pirang—dengan alasan supaya ia tetap bisa terlihat di layar televisi saat pertandingan. Selera Kai memang sedikit aneh, tapi entah kenapa para fans wanita menanggap hal itu _eksotis_.

BB4, Kai, dan Luhan.

Tiga pemuda dengan karakter yang sangat berbeda bertemu di satu dunia yang sama. Jika bukan karena rasa cinta terhadap sepak bola, tidak mungkin ketiganya akan berteman akrab seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun terlalu menyebalkan, Luhan terlalu baik, dan Kai terlalu santai. Tapi karena sifat yang saling bertolak belakang itulah mereka menjadi saling melengkapi. Disaat Kai lupa daratan karena terlalu banyak bercanda, maka ada Baekhyun yang tegas untuk memarahinya. Di saat Baekhyun mulai jumawa, maka ada Luhan untuk menasehatinya. Dan disaat Baekhyun dan Luhan berselisih pendapat, maka Kai akan masuk di tengah-tengah mereka menjadi penggembira.

Karena itulah, disaat semua pemain menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun, sang BB4, hanya Kai dan Luhan yang hingga sekarang masih mau berada di sampingnya sebagai sahabat.

"Baekhyun! Luhan!" Kai menyadari kalau kedua temannya masih ada di ruang ganti, Ia pun masuk untuk menemui mereka. "_Hey_—kebetulan kalian belum pergi mandi. Kalian dipanggil sama manajer _tuh_. Katanya diminta kumpul di kantor." Pria muda berkulit cokelat itu memberi kode jempol ke arah pintu. Rambutnya setengah basah dan ia mengenakan kaos santai. Jelas sekali kalau Kai sudah selesai mandi.

"Ada perlu apa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, tapi Kai hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. "Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan—Ya, sekaranglah." Kai tersenyum mengejek sambil melempar handuk ke salah satu pundaknya. "Sepertinya penting, jadi mandinya ditunda dulu saja." Ia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang saling bertatapan.


End file.
